A growing number of persons who regularly smoke cigarettes have a sincere desire to abstain from smoking, but are unable to do so. Although there are many aids and programs designed to overcome the smoker's physical or psychological addiction to smoking, a very small percentage of smokers are successful in completely overcoming the smoking habit. Most programs aim at gradually reducing a smoker's consumption of cigarettes or urging the smoker to switch to low tar and nicotine brands to gradually reduce the smoker's physical addiction to the cigarettes. However, these methods do not remove the smoker's psychological need or desire for cigarettes. Attempts to overcome the smoker's psychological addiction to cigarettes, such as hypnosis or making the smoker aware of the dangers and negative aspects of smoking, usually result in short term success. The smoker may quit for a few weeks or months, but usually resumes smoking with the same intensity that he or she had before treatment.
The basic problem with prior art devices and programs designed to discourage people from smoking is that they do not remove the positive aspects of smoking. In most cases, the smoker enjoys smoking and finds it to be a happy experience for various reasons. The smoker may enjoy the aroma of a tobacco; smoking may provide a sense of well being, or reduce anxiety. As long as the smoker enjoys some aspect of smoking, there is very little incentive to stop.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide the means whereby smoking becomes an unpleasant experience.
Another object of this invention is the provision of means whereby the smoker is conditioned to dislike smoking by exposing him to an unpleasant smell or odor while smoking cigarettes.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a package of cigarettes in which at least some of the cigarettes contain a substance having an unpleasantodor.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide means for treating a package of cigarettes with an unpleasant odiferous substance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a device for treating a package of cigarettes in such a way that only a certain part of the cigarette will contain unpleasant odiferous substances and the part of the cigarette that contains such substance varies from cigarette-to-cigarette in the package.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for treating a package of cigarettes with an unpleasant odiferous substance, which device also functions as a carrying case for the cigarette package.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for treating a package of cigarettes with an unpleasant odiferous substance, which device contains sufficient substance for several cigarette packages and can be easily refilled with said substance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for treating a package of cigarettes with an unpleasant odiferous substance in which the substance is transferred to at least some of the cigarettes in the package by simply inserting a cigarette package into the device.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.